Weak
by snow-angel-anna
Summary: This is my very first one shot on Yoh and Anna, and the lyrics is from JoJo's [Weak]. Hope you like it!


**My first attempt on a one-shot song fic! Please read and review! Just point out whatever mistakes you've spotted in this one-shot, grammar and vocabulary, everything! I'll do my best! Thanks!**

**Song Lyrics: Weak by JoJo**

**Yoh/Anna**

Kyouyama Anna sat on the armchair at the balcony, watching Yoh and his friends fool around outside. As the blonde watch her fiancé laugh when Tao Ren and HoroHoro pummeled each other to death, she could feel her heart throbbing gently, and smiling softly, her cold expression softened.

_ I don't know what is it that you've done to me_

_ But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way…_

Anna didn't know why. Although Yoh could drive her crazy all the time with his silliness, she could only fall for him more and more each day. Her cold mask was slowly slipping away, and the tighter she tries to hold on to it, the more it slips. All she could do is wonder why she couldn't bring herself to slap and shake him for annoying her like last time, and why she spent countless hours watching him while he played, ate, slept or studied.

_ Cos' my heart starts beating triple times_

_ With thoughts of loving you in my mind._

_ I can't figure out what to do…_

After a while, Pillica Usui seemed to realize Anna watching Yoh's every movement.

"Oi, Yoh, Anna's staring." She told the boy, who was still laughing at Ren and HoroHoro. When he heard what Pillica said, Yoh looked up, and waved at Anna.

"Hey, Anna!" He called, "Wanna join us?"

Anna started, and blushed a little. She opened her mouth, ready to reprimand him, but closed it again when nothing came out. Then, she shook her head, mentally slapping herself. A gentle breeze blew past as she leant back on the armchair with a sigh, cooling her hot cheeks.

"What's up with her?" Hao asked Yoh, who shrugged, looking slightly worried. "I'll go check on her." Yoh suggested, and sprinted away quickly.

Anna closed her eyes, letting her golden locks flutter around her face gently. Then, she sighed, and thought of Yoh, laughing merrily as he watched his friends goof around. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks instantly.

_ I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak_

_ I lose all control, then something takes over me_

_ In the day your love's so amazing…_

"Are you ok, Anna?"

Yoh's voice startled Anna and she opened her eyes quickly.

"What're you doing here? Weren't you playing with those idiots a while ago?" Anna demanded coldly, though her heart throbbed painfully when she realized how mean she sounded. Yoh just smiled. "I thought you looked pale, so I came up to see if you were ok." He replied pleasantly.

"Oh…"

_ I want you to stay with me, by my side_

_ I swallow my pride_

_ Your love is so sweet_

_ It knocks me right off my feet…_

_ Can't explain why your love makes me weak…_

"So… Are you feeling ok?" Yoh asked as he squatted down beside her chair, "Anything I can get for you?"

Anna blushed as he said those words, and tried to think of how to retort him. But no ideas came. Instead, she found herself saying, "No, it's ok, thanks."

She slapped herself mentally again.

Yoh did not look convinced. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, afraid that Anna would scold, but yet unable to leave her if she really felt sick.

Instead of the usual, "Get the hell away from me" reaction, Anna just sighed and looked away, which worried Yoh even more. He grasped her hand in concern.

"Hey," Anna thought, "He's warm…."

"Maybe you're tired," Yoh told her, unable to keep his worry out of his voice, "Here, I'll help you onto the bed; you should get some rest…"

"Yoh, I'm fine…" Anna said quickly as Yoh pulled her into the bedroom. "When did he become so strong…?" She wondered to herself as he pulled her along.

"You don't look ok," He insisted stubbornly, and Anna took a deep breath, willing herself to scold him.

No words came out of her mouth.

_ Time after time after time_

_ I tried to fight it_

_ But your love is so strong_

_ It keeps holding on…_

Anna gritted her teeth, feeling angry with herself for being unable to scold Yoh. Feeling stupid, she allowed herself to be pulled into the bedroom, and when Yoh swept her off her feet and laid her gently on the soft futon, she felt herself burning in the face.

"There you go," He said, satisfied that for once, Anna actually listened to him, "I'll go out and get you some water, just take a rest…"

"Ah…" Anna began as Yoh strode out.

** Let him go, you don't need his concern!**

Anna heard her inner self say defiantly, but she stretched out to pull Yoh back, anyway. Yoh turned, looking perplexed.

"D…Don't go…" Anna whispered, not daring to look up.

_ I tried hard to fight it;_

_ No way, cannot deny it._

_ Your love's so sweet,_

_ It knocks me off my feet…_

"Sure!" Yoh said cheerfully, and, turning back, he plopped down on the floor beside Anna's futon. Anna felt herself hoping suddenly that Yoh hadn't listened to her, and had left her alone in the room. It felt weird to have him watching her while she tried to sleep…

…_I get so weak…_

_ Boy, it's something I can't explain._

_ …I get so weak…_

_ Something 'bout the way you do the things you do…_

_ …It…_

_ Knocks me right off my feet…_

_ Can't explain why your love makes me weak…_

"Should I?" She thought, biting her lip as she watched Yoh draw the thick blanket around her, "It won't matter, right? We're engaged, and…and…"

** If you hold his hand, he's gonna freak… You're supposed to be the Ice Queen…**

"Big deal…" Anna thought, and defiantly blocking out the voice inside her head, she reached out once more, and grabbed Yoh's hand.

For a moment, Yoh didn't react; Half afraid that he would pull away, Anna clung on tighter to the tanned hand, not looking at him, but the next thing she knew, Yoh had grasped her other hand and, lying on the floor beside her, he grinned warmly, and with their hands interlocked tightly, they fell asleep, both feeling unusually pleased, as if there was no sorrow left in the world…


End file.
